Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar YAOI! Lloyd X Amir
by Rikue
Summary: Rated M for smut and language. After moving to a new village to avoid family conflict, Prince Amir realizes he is never really safe- be it from palace guards seeking his head, or an old friend looking for head of another kind.


**A few notes about the story****:**

**- Mayor Felix is a mayor like no mayor before him. Remember how in the old HM games (such as Gameboy or DS versions) you could choose to strike the mayor with a tool for luring you into being a farmer? Yeah, I wouldn't draw my sickle at this man if you paid me! Conclusion? Mayor Felix kicks ass.**

**- Rikue is the name of my girl character, she is the hero (or protagonist, whichever you prefer). **

**- Amir is referred to often as "The Prince" or "Amiru" just to mix it up a bit and be cute.**

**- Lloyd is often called "the merchant" or "Llyo", which is pronounced like **_**Leo**_**.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

"To arms!" Mayor Felix shouted, raising his axe high into the air. The moon gleamed, politely reflecting down on his glasses. Amir and I ran along the frosty rivers edge.

"Rikue, the bridge!" Amir shouted and I looked to match his gaze, "It's in flames!" His stark blue eyes were wide with panic as he searched for another option of escape.

"Goddess, no!" I gasped, "We must find another way!"

"What if there is no other way?" He sighed, losing hope with every breath.

"Then I will die with you." I replied, and he quickly jerked his head to stare into my eyes.

"Rikue, no."

"You are my responsibility, Amir." I spoke softly, "And I take that to heart."

"But-" He began and suddenly a loud noise erupted from the square.

"We have to go now." I demanded, "We have to cross the ice."

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed, "Even if the fire from the bridge hasn't softened its surface, it's almost spring and the ice is beginning to melt, there is no way we could make it!"

I remained silent, letting my eyelids fall, "Just trust me."

My eyes flared open and I snatched up his hand in one swift motion, darting onto the ice. But just as he had said, the ice was wearing thin and I felt it separating beneath my feet. I stopped short, letting him get some distance on me. This was my job.

I stared at the glassy texture of the ice beneath my feet as a slender crack trickled in between them. He turned to look back at me and our eyes met again.

"Rikue, what are you-?" And all at once I shoved him. He fell back into the dirt of solid land and, with the sudden force, the ice split apart giving way to the frigid water below, "No!"

I plunged into the depths and my mind shot pictures of various angles from the riverbed, to the algae covered stones, and then to a shadowy figure pulling Amir backward, into a house a short distance away. I heard a voice, muffled by water, yet clear as clear as a bell, and sound enough to resonate in my mind just before I lost consciousness.

"No! Let me go!" He screamed, "I have to save her!"

_Save her. Save her. Save her_

Lloyd wrestled him through the doorway.

"Let go of me!" Amir yelled. Lloyd threw him down and he slid across the floor, pushing the rug into several creases and folds as he tried to scramble to his feet. Lloyd hurriedly locked the door, frantic to reach the top lock before his subordinate could reach him.

"You murderer!" Amir jerked Lloyd around to face the man.

The two stared at each other with surprised eyes and uncertainty.

"Amir?" Lloyd was stunned.

"It can't be…" Amir shook his head.

"It all makes since now." Lloyd grabbed him, holding him close to his chest, "_Prince_, Amiru."

"I haven't seen you in six years." Amir smiled, "And I'm glad, but-"

"Rikue is safe."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe you don't." Lloyd concurred. "But I do."

The dark haired man gestured towards the window, and Amir turned to see a glowing figure, barely visible, with a hand on Rikue's shoulder. She waved with a smile, before taking a hammer into her hands and dashing off towards the plaza.

"She isn't alone." Amir grinned.

"And it looks like there's a long night ahead of us." Lloyd sighed, "I'll make us some tea."

Amir sat across from Lloyd, casually sipping his tea. Lloyd said nothing as he stirred the small flecks of remaining tea leaves around the bottom of the cup.

"I'm sorry, you know." Amir spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Lloyd asked, glancing up at him. "For what?"

"For not telling you about her." Amir stared at Lloyd who then, deliberately, avoided his gaze, "The girl I was going to marry."

"I'd almost forgotten about that." Lloyd said, clearly lying.

"I wouldn't imagine that to be true, seeing how you left as soon as you heard the news." Amir recalled, giving him a slightly derogatory look, but Lloyd was lost in his tea leaves. "And you were my father's personal attendant, so I'm sure you heard quickly. Perhaps it made some kind of impression on you?"

"It was inconvenient for me." He responded, quietly blowing the steam away from his teacup.

"Well, I can honestly say to you that I'm glad you left, because everything went to hell from there on." Amir's tone was dead, which in a way was similar to his usual lack of enthusiasm, aside from the fact that even his eyes were now cold in their centers. "My sister killed that girl two days later and everyone found out my secret. They may have hunted you too if they had known what happened between us then."

"Amir," Lloyd closed his eyes in frustration, "That was a long time ago."

"I know, Lloyd." The Prince sighed, "But it isn't like we've ever had the chance to talk about it."

"Maybe we shouldn't." He got up from the table abruptly and went over to the kitchen.

"It's just that, even though I am glad you ran away, and avoided the conflict…" Amir's eyes grew even darker, but somehow more sincere, and he looked away from Lloyd, who opened the cabinet and poured a decent dose of alcohol into his teacup, "All these years I wondered why you left me there. Why you didn't take me with you when you escaped. Or even, possibly, why you ever allowed that to happen between us if you were never planning on speaking to me again afterwards." Lloyd drank the tea in one spell, slamming the cup onto the counter.

"You were getting married, Amir." He snapped, "What was I supposed to do, bring you a wedding gift and let you live happily ever after with her after all we went through?"

"You knew if we were caught I would die, and you left me there!" Amir shot up, pouring a heavy glare at Lloyd as he crossed the room.

"Which is the second reason I made myself disappear from your life!"

"You could have taken me with you!"

"You were getting _married_!" They argued in circles.

But suddenly silence filled the room, and Amir's eyes died oncemore as he slowly looked down at the floor. He tried to speak, but it faded into a whisper. When the Prince tried again his voice ceased to fail him, "Did you… actually believe that I loved her?"

"The way you swooned over her… It made me sick." Lloyd confessed, "And, really, it isn't like you made any valiant effort to show me something different."

"I couldn't." Amir replied shaking his head, "I was so afraid it would get out and finally, my fears became real."

"Is that why you moved here so suddenly after the dispute began in your country?"

"Yes, my sister is in jail for the murder of an opposing bloodline's princess, _my_ fiancée, and she became ill a few months ago." Amir noted, "Which is why she finally told father the real reason she killed the girl, because she didn't want for me to have to be fake for the rest of my life, but she didn't mention you."

"And, your father didn't approve." Lloyd sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Wrong." Amir smiled, and the merchant across from him looked up curiously. "Thankfully he still follows our ancient belief that those who love differently than others are blessed by the goddess. It denotes importance, and an important purpose that is to be achieved before death. However, it seems, the maid who overheard their conversation didn't feel the same."

Lloyd sighed, "So it got around, I suppose."

"Faster than I could have ever imagined." Amir took another sip of tea, "So I ran away. It just so happens that this is where I ended up. Thankfully the mayor attends my father's banquet every year, so when I showed up with a letter from him…"

"He welcomed you with open arms." Lloyd finished the Prince's sentence with a light smirk, "But why is your country at war, Amir? Surely your personal preferences haven't sparked all of this."

"No, but my disappearance has." Amir replied, "Because my father no longer has a male heir, the kingdom is being overthrown and what's worse, the letters to my father have been intercepted and now they've found me."

"They haven't found you yet." Lloyd corrected him, and flashed a slightly crooked smile. Amir laughed at his old friend's childish gesture, but there was pain in his tone. Lloyd, without missing a beat, quickly spoke, "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Amir seemed delusional and tears hit the brims of his eyelids as a snap of thunder broke outside, "I thought you didn't want me anymore or perhaps that you were ashamed of me, or, Goddess, even that you'd grown bored of me. Oh, Lloyd, I don't know what I thought because I thought so many things. But I knew for certain when you left, that you careabout me."

"Care about you?" Lloyd grew serious oncemore, averting his gaze to the table's surface, "It broke my heart when I saw you with her, Amir, and I figured that if I ran away you could salvage your dignity and forget me, and maybe you could have been happy and had a normal life. That was all I ever wanted for you, but now… I'm just sorry."

Lloyd looked up again, and his pained gaze was met with a smile from the Prince.

"I could have done that, I suppose." Amir continued to grin, "But it wasn't what I wanted, and my sister helped me realize that."

"Is it too late?" Amir quickly looked to see Lloyd staring into his eyes with a serious expression.

"We're in the middle of a war, Lloyd. One that moves as I do," Amir snickered, "And with that said, you have to understand, I could be gone in a second's time."

"And that is exactly why I am asking you now." Lloyd admitted, "I can't afford to waste any more time on wishing I had done something when I didn't. If all we have is now, Amir, I would marry you tonight."

Amir blushed, wide eyed. "Do you honestly mean that?"

Lloyd leaned forward on the table and Amir mirrored his motions. He took the prince's hair between his finger tips and kissed his lips carefully, withdrawing slightly on to whisper into the Prince's mouth, "You'll figure it out."

Amir unraveled Lloyd's headdress, letting it fall to the floor.

"And you are the only one I would ever allow to do that." Lloyd released him, smiling.

"Which is exactly why I did it." Amir snickered.

"I love you, Amiru." Lloyd said, with a sudden hint of seriousness in his voice. Amir stared at him for a moment and then met him with a smile.

"I love you too."

Lloyd shook his hair, letting it fall perfectly before he returned to caressing Amir's lips.

Amir rested atop the bed-sheets with his neck rested on the peak of a goose-feather pillow that probably came from somewhere far away during trading. Lloyd was perched carefully over his prince as he ran a hand inside Amir's shirt and suddenly he began to snicker.

"What?" Lloyd questioned.

"I just realized that what we did when we were kids is bordering on amateur compared to what will happen tonight." Amir laughed as though he were paying a visit to the other side of sanity, but when he looked up to see his lover, he found Lloyd blushing like crazy, and clearly in need of reassurance, "So don't stop, okay?"

Lloyd leaned down and began kissing his lover's neck with the utmost consideration. Licking and biting softly. Amir moaned softly, almost inaudibly, but it was enough to send Lloyd spiraling into oblivion.

"Trust me: I'll take care of you." Lloyd whispered, biting his neck a little bit harder.

"Ahhhh…" Another pleasurable cry escaped him and he bit his lip to control himself.

He ran his hands through Lloyd's hair long, raven-feather hair.

"Have you touched anyone since me?" Amir laughed softly.

Lloyd raised his head to look him in the eyes.

"Of course you would ask that now." He retorted with a derogatory look, "No. I've never even… Look, you're the only one I'd ever want to give _it_ to, alright? But, what about you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Amir said, "When choosing between my right hand and the so-called _fiancée_, do you really think I ever laid hands on someone else?"

Lloyd's jaw had dropped, unsure of how to respond to Amir's blatant honesty.

"Here's a hint: I still dream of you, almost every night." And with that, the Prince made a move of his own, pushing upward and placing his lips on the merchant's mouth, where, in his opinion, they belonged.

"Your lips are rough." Amir muttered, "I kind of like that."

Lloyd moved away from Amir's face and centered himself on his subject's ear, sucking on it tenderly and letting his teeth graze the sensitive flesh. He heard a harsh gasp, and felt his prince's body shudder from head to toe in one, rugged spasm. He continued to kiss Amir's neck and, while doing so, Amir pulled the sash away from his robes. The Prince ran his hand over Lloyd's smooth, bare chest and noted the cool tone of his skin.

Amir focused on circling his index fingertip around Lloyd's exposed nipple, which proved to push the usually controlled merchant into a deeper state of desire.

"How did I act in your dreams, Amiru?" His voice strained lightly and he whispered directly into the latter's ear, "Rough? Gentle?"

"You were vigorous, and direct, yet very observant of my actions and reactions." Amir smiled, "So I guess it is true to say you were yourself, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

At his word Lloyd clasped the silken shoulders of his lover and pulled him upward into his arms. Amir was lost then, unsure of what to expect, but all at once Lloyd drew his kimono downward, exposing his Prince's bare chest. The merchant returned Amir to his former position and took a moment to admire his subject.

But after that moment he didn't hesitate, Lloyd ran a hand down his Amir's waist, carefully slipping it inside of his belt. The merchant curled his fingers around his Prince's yearning erection and began to caress it gently, sweeping his fingertips over the head.

"Haahh…" Amir gasped, clenching his fist tightly against Lloyd's chest, and blinking several times as he tried to grow accustomed to the new feeling coming from below his navel.

"You're getting hard." Lloyd whispered provocatively, as if he were pleased. It was true that Amir had woken up this way several times from his sleep, and even caused it himself at times while hoping for release, but he had to admit that the feeling between Lloyd's touch and his own was unimaginably different in a very, good way.

Lloyd felt deeper into Amir's robes, continuing to stroke his object of attention as it grew harder still. The Prince's breathing deepened with every stroke, and just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore Lloyd withdrew.

The merchant made short work of removing Amir's breeches, letting them slip downward and off in one swift motion. And as his Prince was finally unveiled, Lloyd couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful he was. The way his tan skin collided with the silver aura of his hair, in more places than one. He stroked his prince's stomach, taking great care as if not to damage him.

Then he kissed his navel, lightly, and moved lower still.

"Gahhh," Amir growled erotically, "Lloyd…"

He kissed the tip of his treasure's head kindly before taking all of its length into his mouth, sucking harder and harder each time Amir dared to cry out in pleasure. It was lustful and sinful and there was no stopping this moment, because it was the prelude to everything either of them had ever dreamed of.

"Lloyd." Amir whimpered as he inhaled, exasperated, and digging his nails deep into the sheets, "Lloyd I can't… Aghhhh!"

The warm liquid seeped from the edges of Lloyd's mouth as he noted the bitter taste that was oddly satisfying. He pulled away and wiped his mouth, blushing as he looked down at Amir who was breathing heavily from completion.

"Is it alright?" Lloyd whispered, afraid to break the silence.

"Alright is such a fucking understatement." Amir griped, in between his inhaling-breaths and Lloyd actually started snickering at the fact.

When he regained his composure he addressed Amir seriously, "If you're exhausted, then perhaps we should stop here."

"No." Amir was already shaking his head, and his closed eyes reopened to stare Lloyd in the face, "I want you to take me all the way tonight."

"You mean, if all we have is tonight-" He spoke, his eyes wide.

"Make love to me, Lloyd." Amir grabbed onto his shoulder, "Make love to me the way we've both wanted for so long."

"I will." Lloyd's crimson eyes were burning with compassion, and a final nod sealed their fate as true lovers. Amir extended his arm, glazed with bead of sweat, and pulled gently at the sash that was left covering his partner's lower half.

The man's eyes stayed focused on Amir's tan chest, no longer resilient, but silent and seemingly calm to hide his nervousness. The Prince's eyes danced curiously over his lover's body, eager to direct his hands, and allow them to explore every bend and curve that was, by name, Lloyd.

But as Amir glanced up, into those now closed, scarlet eyes a part of him died away.

"Lloyd!" Amir touched his cheek and watched as his favorite eyes slowly opened again, "Lloyd, what's wrong?" His tone was broken as he pleaded with the merchant to confess his sorrows.

"I'm ashamed, Amiru." The façade of a man who had always appeared strong, and unfailing, was now obviously, cracked.

"But, why Llyo?" Amir asked, "Tell me why."

"Because your body is so beautiful and I…" Lloyd averted his gaze, "I am simply a man who exists below the earth, more often than where the sun can force light into his eyes."

"You're self conscious, about your complexion, Lloyd." Now Amir took the man's face into his grasp with both hands, "Goddess, Lloyd don't you think that. I swear to you, even if you preferred to work as a fisherman, resting all day on docks under a burning star, I wouldn't prefer you to this."

Lloyd looked hesitantly into his eyes.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"I do, Lloyd. Your skin is pale, like the snow that falls here, the snow that I'd never seen until this year, because we don't have it back where I'm from." Amir smiled, "Don't you understand? You're a treasure for me, Llyo, and all I want to do is run my hands over you, to feel over every inch of your body."

"Amir-" Lloyd tried to speak.

"Where is that confidence you had, just moments ago? Why did it leave just as I laid eyes on _all_ of you?" Amir's eyes were sad, but determined. "I love you, Lloyd, and I know you love me too. So don't spend the rest of your life wishing you hadn't hesitated now, or worse, spend the rest of eternity without another chance to make it right."

"You're right, completely, absolutely…" Lloyd spoke softly as he leaned closer to Amir.

The Prince kissed his lips with the utmost passion before returning to his place on the sheets.

Lloyd guided himself to Amir's entrance and pushed in gently. The younger man locked up as soon as he felt the penetration. It was painful, but he forced himself to relax. Lloyd pushed in a little deeper and the pain became unbearable.

"H-Haaah…" He whined.

"I'm hurting you." Lloyd began to panic.

"I can handle it, Llyo." He raised his hand, trembling, and let it rest on Lloyd's cheek, "Just push it all of the way in, slowly, and I'll try to relax my body."

He dropped his hand and Lloyd pushed in deeper, feeling more of himself inside of Ami. The Prince tensed up oncemore, clenching the sheets tight in his fists and letting his nails pierce the linen sharply.

It wasn't supposed to hurt like this, of course, it was supposed to be beautiful and romantic. But it did and it was real, not like some fairy tale. He almost laughed, what fairytale would have gay sex, anyway?

Well, his did, and although it hurt, he managed to calm himself and gave in to the idea that this experience would be worthwhile. Besides, he liked it rough. Lloyd eased in a little further and he completely changed his mind: Gentle, was _definitely_ the way to go. Regardless, it would get worse before it got better. Or at least he thought it would. He didn't actually know for sure.

"I'm all the way in you." Lloyd whispered to a clearly distressed Amir.

"You…? I thought it would hurt more." Amir replied, shrugging to the best of his ability.

"If you can't handle it, I can ease out a little." Lloyd suggested, and Amir nodded slowly, not sure of exactly what to expect.

He inhaled as he felt Lloyd begin removed from him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" the merchant questioned.

"I… I can honestly feel every inch of you inside of me." Amir continued to smile and looked up at Lloyd who blushed, "That was an insane sensation, try moving again."

His partner took great care, and slowly pushed himself all the way in again.

"Ahhh…" Amir sighed.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Lloyd asked him.

"It does, but… That's part of it." Amir spoke softly, "I'm not sure I can explain it, but it's absolutely amazing, Lloyd. So, please, be gentle with me, but whatever you do, don't stop."

Lloyd's thrusts were gentle and he rested the base of his body where Amir's began. They were connected now. He could feel a part of his own body inside of that of another, and that captivated him. He grew even harder just thinking that. Amir felt it and… it felt good. Pleasurable, even. Something in the Kama Sutra said something about that, didn't it? About how inside of the male body lived a nerve ending that could send someone skyrocketing if it was stimulated properly? Yeah, he read that once. He had taken from his father's desk drawer in the office. _It was scientific and calculated and-_ Lloyd pushed a little harder, and a little deeper.

"Oh!" Amir cried out with a gasp, feeling his body shiver with lust. -_Intoxicating._

Lloyd started on just a little faster, taking Amir's hand by force with no intention of letting go. He pressed it into the line of pillows above Amir's head, and held it there, using it to anchor his thrusts.

"Ah!" Amir moaned and his breathed grew harder, "I can take it, Llyo."

Lloyd was beyond himself now, thrusting harder into that of Amir. It was so good. That feeling was running him and driving him crazy.

Amir released his hand and grabbed Lloyd's shoulder, pulling himself up and resting his face against his lover's cheek. Lloyd was still inside of him, and the sudden change of position increased the angle of penetration severely, that nerve inside of him was on fire now. There, with their chests pressed together, breathing in unison with heaving gasps, overwhelmed by the pleasure that confronted them, they made love.

"I want to see you..." Amir whimpered, swallowing heavily, "I want to see you raw. Out of control. I can handle you. You know I can handle you, so show me, Lloyd. Make me feel it. Please, Goddess, I need it."

Lloyd thrust harder still, upward into Amir's body and faster even, repeatedly in and out, grunting softly as he did. Amir yelled and gasped, panting violently as a mass of sadistic pressure built up, rising into his chest. He clasped a hand over his own mouth as he felt a sudden burst of warmth inside of him. The final sensation of his life before a first true climax.

But he couldn't control himself, and he cried out, more harshly than ever before as he reached a second completion, his arms wrapped tightly around Lloyd's back, they mirrored each other. Both of them caught up in the ecstasy, until all movement stopped and silence filled the room.

Amir turned his head away from Lloyd's shoulder and laid a kiss against a deserving, slender ear. They released each other, gradually, and Amir fell back into the sheets, his chest heaving back and forth with satisfaction. Lloyd pulled himself out and looked on kindly as his own seed steadily leaked from Amir's entrance.

His face red with tension, Lloyd collapsed next to Amir and they stared at each other for a moment that seemed to go on forever. But as it ended Amir snuggled his tired body into Lloyd's arms before falling helplessly asleep.


End file.
